


Брошка Падме Амидалы Наберрие

by Melidira



Series: ФБ 2020: Челлендж [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bead Embroidery, Beadwork, Bijouterie, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Handmade, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melidira/pseuds/Melidira
Summary: Материалы - бисер японский, бисер винтажный, канитель, бусины чешские, фетр, кожа, фурнитура.Исходник - кадр из фильма.
Series: ФБ 2020: Челлендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866619
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Челлендж





	Брошка Падме Амидалы Наберрие

**Author's Note:**

> Материалы - бисер японский, бисер винтажный, канитель, бусины чешские, фетр, кожа, фурнитура.  
> Исходник - кадр из фильма.

  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/3b/bd/kgeWZj58_o.jpg)  
  
[  
  
](https://images2.imgbox.com/33/77/aDlHHMDP_o.jpg) [ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/0c/d6/rymalrUz_o.jpg)  


**Author's Note:**

> fandom Star Wars 2020 - "Брошка Падме Амидалы Наберрие"


End file.
